


Come Home In One Piece

by crimson_wake



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha! Kuroo, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Beta! Hinata, Biting, Blood, Depression, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Time, Frottage, Gender or Sex Swap, Intercrural Sex, Jealousy, Loss of Control, Loss of Virginity, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Verse, Omega! Kenma, One-Sided Attraction, Panic Attacks, Pining, Possessive Behavior, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-08 21:22:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5513738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimson_wake/pseuds/crimson_wake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kenma is thirteen when she moves into Kuroo's neighborhood with her mother. She feels like she doesn't belong there so she makes a point to not try to belong. Which includes ignoring her annoying neighbor.</p><p>Kuroo is fourteen when he has new neighbors living beside him. He's excited to have someone new around though the girl next door isn't as social as he had hoped. But then again, he wasn't one to give up so easily. </p><p>When he befriends her he finds himself never wanting to let go, not then and certainly not now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is when Kenma is 13 and Kuroo is 14 The more the story progresses the older they'll become- occasional time skips and flash backs
> 
> This was the visual I had for Fem! Kenma: https://pbs.twimg.com/media/B0iE-fZIIAALhRR.png

Kenma stared at the large moving trucks, that were filled with the boxes of her and her mother's personal belongings as well as furniture, through the glass window of her room. It was late afternoon and the sun would set in several hours so the movers had to get done everything within that time frame. What awful luck. Although the tree branches that separates this house and the one next to her’s partially blocks the driveway she is still able to see her mother waltz out of the house and greet the movers with a bright smile. The kind where you show your full set of teeth and they know it’s genuine. The young girl doesn’t understand how her mother is so happy and bubbly but she admires such a trait even when it can become rather annoying to live with for twelve years. She sees her mother talk to the men for a few moments before gesturing to her window. The girl freezes and she can feel her muscles tense. 

“Kenma,” The woman shouts. “come outside so you won’t bother the movers, alright?” Kenma bites her lip but nods to the woman who gives her a gentle smile in return. The raven haired girl grabs her PSP and puts on her shoes ultimately before running downstairs and through the front door. Rather than playing outside like regular children would do, she just stands next to her mother playing her games until she can finally go back inside. 

“Hello, Hello!” A woman calls from her porch right next to their new house- neighbors, obviously. The older woman smiles and calls for someone named “Tetsurou" so they could properly meet the new family in their neighborhood. Kenma looks up at her mother who is already giving away her ever so charismatic smile and waves. Feeling somewhat anxious she looks everywhere but their new neighbors. 

“I’m gonna go…” She mumbles to her mother before taking off where the gap between the two houses meet. Letting out a sigh the older Kozume apologizes to the woman for her daughter and explains her shyness. Kenma didn’t think she was shy, she just didn’t want to interact with people she didn’t know. It was too exhausting for her, was that so hard to understand? She sat behind the tree that stood tall between the two buildings as she resumed playing her game. The yellow eyed girl didn’t even notice the boy’s presence behind her until he spoke up. 

“Whatcha playin’?” He asks and points to her screen. She gasps and clutches the console to her chest as she whips her head around. The boy with an extreme case of bedhead simply grins at her as he waits for her response. 

“What’re you- you can’t-” The girl sputters, unable to find the right words as she can feel her heart hammering in her chest. 

“Can’t be by my own house?” He asks, bemused as to why she was becoming so defensive over a simple greeting. She frowns at this and turns away, hoping if she ignored him he would get bored and go away just like everyone else who tried to talk to her. He’s silent for a few moments before he speaks up again. 

“My name is Kuroo Tetsurou, what’s yours?” She continues to say silent but he continues. “It’s Kozume, right? Kenma Kozume?” She glances at him at the corner of her eyes. Her mother must have told him when she ran off. She purses her lips into a thin line before nodding albeit hesitantly. “How old are you?”

“Thirteen.” The girl answers curtly. 

“I’m fourteen!” Kuroo’s grin widens as he grabs her by the shoulders and shakes her somewhat violently. “It’s good to meet’cha! Let’s be friends, okay?!” He nearly yells into her ear as her vision becomes unfocused and blurry due to him throttling her body so recklessly. 

“H-Hey!” Kenma hisses as she pushes him away weakly. She closes her eyes to regain focus and slowly opens them to find this idiot still grinning. “What?” 

“Want to see something cool?” He asks though it doesn’t particularly sound like a choice and more of a demand to the younger girl. 

“Not really.” She shrugs and sits back down onto the ground. She can hear Kuroo huff behind her and it’s then that she can feel the back of shirt being tugged on and before she knows it he’s practically dragging her across the grass. Before she protests the boy lets her go and throws a ball into her lap. 

“It’s a volleyball.” He states the obvious when she just stares at it. 

“I didn’t ask.” Kenma mumbles as she tosses the ball back to the older boy. He catches it without much thought and frowns a bit but his arrogant grin quickly resurfaces. 

“Didja know the captain of a volleyball team is the one who’s in charge of everyone- like a leader! Isn’t that so cool?” He beams and begins a rant before she can even get a word in on how much she doesn’t care for his sporty antics that don’t even concern her. In the end she ends up listening to him for roughly an hour, if she had to guess, before both of their mothers cut into their little one-sided chit chat. 

“Kenma, the movers are done so get your bedroom together alright? Mrs. Kuroo has to go shopping with little Tetsurou.” She smiles at the boy and lightly ruffles his already messy hair. Kuroo stares at the volleyball, then to Kenma, and back to the volleyball before letting out a disappointed sigh. 

“Can I come back tomorrow?” He asks the owner of the Kozume household. She chuckles softly and nods. 

“Of course, you’re welcome anytime, dear.” The woman smiles once more before she and her daughter go back inside their new home to get permanently settled. As Kuroo and his mom walk across the yard he stares at the volleyball intently before mumbling something. 

“I like her. I like Kenma.” He says nonchalantly. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night, before Kenma went to sleep she heard a distinct and familiar sound outside her window. When she opened said window she found a cat clinging to the nearby tree branch as it whined loudly. Beyond the tree she can see Kuroo leaning very from his window to try and reach the cat to no avail. 

“Grab it!” He urges, starting to climb out of the window. This seemed to overwhelm her but she complied and quickly picked up the cat. She whimpered when the creature sunk its nails into her arms and shoulders in fear for its life but she held onto it anyhow. The yellow eyed girl stumbled back into her room from the pain in her arms from how the cat’s claws were hurting her. Just then, Kuroo leaps through her window and crashes to the hard wood floor of her room. The boy groans and rubs his head, blinking several times to regain his focus. The bed headed boy cracks his usual lopsided smile when he sees his friend safely has the cat. “Thanks so much, Kenma.” He expresses gratitude as he gently takes the cat from her. 

“D-Don’t call me by my first name so casually.” Kenma mumbles before rubbing her arms. Kuroo cocks his head to the side, confused. 

“Why not? We’re friends now, right?” She scoffs and doesn't say anything. But she doesn’t deny his claim either which only causes him to smirk. Kuroo takes several steps closer to her once she rises to her feet. 

“What?” She halfheartedly glares at him but the rest of her facial features remain soft and calm, void of any ill will.

“You smell nice.” He confesses without a single trace of shame and with that damn smirk of his. Her face nearly spontaneously combusts as she blushes furiously. Though he isn’t exactly referring to her bodily scent- though he can’t complain about that either. “Say, have you presented yet?” 

“That’s not any of your business.” She cringes slightly at his question and folds her arms across her chest defensively. 

“Guess that’s a ‘no’ then.” His grin widens. “I’m gonna be an Alpha, my mom says so.” 

“You don’t just decide that sort of thing!” She hisses at him, irritated by his stupidity. 

“No, I know!” Kuroo defends. “She said she can tell and she’s always right! You’ll see!”

“...Gross.” She mutters as she begins to push him towards the window so he can leave already. He chuckles and follows her lead. He’s already halfway out the window before he turns to her again. 

“I’m serious, you know.” 

“And I seriously don’t care.” Normally she wouldn’t be so rude to a stranger but his persistence on such a disgusting, at least she thought so, manner was seriously starting to bug her. He pouts his cheek like a child, not even trying to act his age. He was supposed to be older than her for god’s sake!

“See you tomorrow then, K~en~ma~” The boy sing-songs her name and it makes her shudder. When she sees him safely cross the tree and crawl through his window and into his room is when she draws the curtains, mumbling to herself how stupid her neighbor is. But even she couldn’t deny that she kind of looked forward to tomorrow, although she would never admit it. Was she really going to make her very first friend? And so easily? It made her nervous but also a little...excited.


	2. Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo goes into his first rut when he's with Kenma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Months after Kuroo and Kenma met

"Kenma!" The black cat announces his arrival as he climbs through his friend's window. The girl tenses and looks up from her game console, never getting used to the fact that she made a friend so easily and he chooses to enter her household through her window. Why is beyond her since she does have a perfectly functioning front door. 

"Why do you keep coming through my window?" Kenma murmers and she draws her attention back to her game as Kuroo closes her window. He thinks about it for a few moments before responding, 

"Dunno." He shrugs with an amused grin. "What're you playing this time?" He asks and makes his way around the chair she's sitting in and watches her thin fingers rapidly press the buttons of her PSP. The younger used to find his intense stare unnerving but now she's gotten used to it after several months of being around him and he never meant any ill will towards anyone or anything. Usually involuntarily, of course as the teen likes to make an entrance through her window. "Looks fun." He notes after several minutes of watching. Kenma simply hums in response, too focused on her game to be listening entirely. 

"Stop watching me so much..." The girl mumbles uncomfortably as she gets up from her chair and moves to her full sized bed. She was always complaining to her mother how she always fell out of twin beds so when they moved she was finally awarded with this. 

"What else am I supposed to do then?" The boy with bed head hair asks as he begins to spin the volleyball, he seems to always have it with him, in his hands, bored. "Whatever shall I do?" He presses a hand to his forehead as if he's about to faint, being dramatic as always. 

"...Fine." The girl sighs, giving in since she knows it isn't easy to derail him from getting what he wants. The onyx haired girl turns off her PSP and shoves it into the pocket of her jacket. 

"Awesome! Thanks Kenma!" Kuroo cheers and ruffles her hair roughly. She rubs her head in an attempt to make the acute pain in her scalp go away as she pouts softly. The two leave the Kozume house and walk across the grass to the front yard. 

"You can just toss to me for today." He grins and squats down into the receiving position. She nods and tosses the ball to him to which he successfully bumps, however the ball lands somewhere absolutely outrageous. 

An hour passes and Kenma is more tired than the other despite only tossing as opposed to running around and bumping balls. The black cat jogs up to her with the ball and hands it to her. When she takes it she notices how much he's sweating and his hands are shaking slightly. 

"Kuroo?" She quirks a brow at his behavior. 

"Y-Yeah?" He responds, breathless though that's to be expected when running after balls he hits, right?

"You want to take a break? You look sick." The girl hopes he says yes so she can take a break too. Her arms hurt from tossing so much and her legs feel sore and stiff from standing in the same spot for too long. He shakes his head but his breathing only seems to become more ragged. Suddenly, he falls to the ground with his eyes clenched shut as though he were in pain. He curses something incoherent under his breath and she can already feel the panic well inside of her. 

"K-Kenma..." He rasps, tugging at the fabric of her shorts so she would come down to level with him. She complies and kneels down onto the grass, her eyes darting across his body worriedly. Kuroo swings an arm over her shoulder for leverage and tries to pull himself up with minimal success. The panicked girl helps him up by wrapping an arm around his shoulder, barely able to get him to stay on his two feet without swaying. 

Seemingly out of nowhere, Mrs. Kuroo bursts through the door of her home and whips her head around at the overwhelming scent of her son's pheromones. When she sees him with her neighbor's daughter she panics. The boy doesn't seem to notice this and he buries his face into the crook of the girl's neck, inhaling her scent and letting out a somewhat strangled groan involuntarily. He's about to bite her supple skin but before he has the chance to his mother grabs his body and whisks him away from the girl, leaving both the youths stunned. The woman presses a hand to her son's forehead, feeling his temperature. 

"Kenma, go inside and tell your mother I'll call her later." She says assertively to the young girl who is uncharacteristically looking petrified due to the sudden events of her only friend. The male Kuroo whines and stretches his arm out to the girl as if trying to reach her. "Now." The woman demands sternly as she pins the boy's arm to his side and practically near drags him into the house, his body somewhat limp from the fatigue he feels due to his sudden fever. Kenma complies to the woman's request and runs inside to inform her mother of Mrs. Kuroo's message. 

The woman places her son on his bed and leaves the room to find a wash cloth. Luckily she finds one without much trouble and runs the material under cold water for several moments before returning to her son who was writhing in pain and discomfort. She places the cold, wet cloth onto his forehead to attempt to break his fever. 

"W-Where's...nngh...Kenma- I n-need her..." He moans in pain without fully realizing the implications of his words. So he pines after her, huh? The older Kuroo purses her lips in thought before speaking, 

"You won't be able to see her for a few days, Tetsu." She confesses. The boy whines at this and curls up into a ball, shivering despite having a temperature. "You're in your first rut," His mother explains as she rubs her hand up and down his back comfortingly. "It's going to feel like this for a few days so until then you can't see Kenma. You can't see anyone." 

"It hurts..." His body felt abnormally hot. As though a sickly burning feeling was coiling tightly around his stomach, making it flip every so often and putting his nerves on edge. Kuroo's vision was blurry and his mind was dazed, hell, he could barely tell left from right at this point. He always heard from his friends that ruts were pleasurable but this was honestly one of the worst experiences of his life and he just wanted out.

"It will at first but I promise it will hurt less over time, okay? This is what it means to be an Alpha." She smoothes her hand through his bed head hair to try and get him to calm down. Honestly, of all places to have his first rut it had to be in front of the new neighbors! It was absolutely mortifying not to mention embarrassing but it couldn't be controlled nor helped. All that she could do was try to make her son as comfortable as possible while he had to ride the next few days out, already making a mental note to call the school to say her son would be absent temporarily. When he was more coherent and responsive she would give him the talk for the birds and bees but for now that could wait. The woman turned to look outside her son's window and she sighs, wondering how she was supposed to explain this to Mrs. Kozume. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kenma was both very alarmed and frustrated when she stepped into the house and her mother almost immediately stripped her of her clothes and demanded she take an hour long bath. Was she going to be treated like quarantine? The girl sighs and sinks further into the tub, grabbing a bar of soap and begins washing her naked body thoroughly. 

When she steps out of the tub and towels off her body she can hear the distinct worry in her mother's voice as she speaks on the phone with someone. The yellow eyed girl listens carefully as she starts to pull on her nightgown for bed. 

"Yes, Yes I understand Mrs. Kuroo. Uh-huh, of course. Don't worry I bleached her clothing and made her bathe for an hour so I'm not concerned." Her mother nods every so often to the caller on the phone, which she now knows is her neighbor. "Yes, she seems to be alright. Thank you so much for calling I really appreciate it. Alright, you and little Tetsurou take care now. Bye." She hangs up the phone and sighs, leaning against the wall in thought. No longer having a reason to eavesdrop on her mother she escapes to her bedroom, already processing the information she has heard. Slipping into bed, Kenma tosses and turns as she struggles to get to sleep. Her mind kept going back to this afternoon. He looked so pained- it made her shudder just to remember the look of discomfort on his features. The girl wonders how he's doing now and hopes he's feeling better. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kuroo lets out a soft gasp when he begins to paw at the tent in his pants. He'd been painfully hard for so long and now that the pain had subsided to some degree he was more fully aware of it and how much it hurt just for it to be left alone. Sure he had masturbated before but he had never felt so much want and need up until now. Slipping his hand down his shorts the boy grasped his hard cock and begins stroking himself. Normally this would get him off but for some reason he just wasn't feeling it as normally as he would have though he couldn't deny that he was without a doubt more sensitive than he usually was. It was his rut, he figured and decided not to dwell on it but rather find some other means to cum since his hand wouldn't do it.

"Here we go..." He murmurs to himself as he sits up and places a folded pillow between his legs. Kuroo gives an experimental thrust before letting out a delighted moan at the contact of the head of his member, which was now leaking with pre-cum, meeting with the softness of the pillow. Without further reluctance he begins fucking the pillow with the end of his shirt into his mouth so he could watch himself mount the pillow. He would regret it later, he knows, but right now the only thing on his mind is any form of release as his grunts and pants fill the room. 

Before he even realizes it he's cumming onto the pristine white pillow case, soiling the fabric but he honestly couldn't care as he throws his head back, too immersed in his own pleasure. After basking in the high of his orgasm the young boy collapses back down onto his bed, breathless. Kuroo lets out a pathetic whine when he realizes he was hard again, cursing his biology for doing this to him and making it last as long as another few days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any ideas on what will happen or what should happen? If I like them l'll add them into the story so I look forward to what you have to say.


	3. Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two years has passed, Kenma is 15 and Kuroo is 16. I wanna clarify that Kenma is reffered to as 'beta' because she hasn't presented as an omega yet so there's that. She's just a later bloomer is all.

Kenma headed her way to gym after school with her game console in her hand and her hair down, covering her face like a black curtain. Once she entered the gym she heard a shrill, distinctively feminine shriek. Looking up she sees Yamamoto, being dramatic as always.

"It's Sadako!" She frowns at his comment but otherwise ignores it, going back to her game. "Oi! Seriously, you're attracting so much attention to yourself, y'know." Hearing this, the girl shot her head up.

"I attract attention to myself?" She questioned to make sure she heard him right. He nods, eyeing her long, black hair.

"Just like Sadako!" He shouts again, pointing an accusing finger at her as he continues to reference _The Ring_. The thought to color her hair was now in her mind to attract less attention to herself.

"Hey, Kozume," The captain jogs up to her with a grin. The other third years stride up behind him, smiling as well but not a single one of them looked even the slightest bit friendly. "Let's talk for a bit."

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kenma ran laps around the gym, breathless but unable to stop due to the harassment of the third years. She's a first year in high school now and already on the volleyball team, so why does she have to do this? She's just about had it as her legs give out beneath her. The girl falls to the ground, scraping her already bruised knees. Various shades of brown and purple bruises adorn her pale knees as her ragged breathing becomes heinous.

"Get back up and keep running, Freshman!" The third years taunt, laughing at her now. She bites her bottom lip and digs her nails into her palm, creating red crescents onto her hands. Shakily and with strain, she gets back up and resumes running laps. They were doing this to her just because she "skipped" practice the other day but she actually had detention for being on her phone in class. Even so she couldn't deny how unathletic she was as her lungs struggle to function properly without a moments rest, sparking a burning fire in both her chest and throat.

When Kuroo finally enters the familiar gym, due to his second year at Nekoma and on the team, his eyes widens at how physically exhausted his childhood friend was and he growls softly at none other than the third year's for their harassment. It was true they didn't want not only a girl on the team, but a beta. So their constant demands towards the girl was already taking its toll on her as her hair clung to her sweaty face. When did it get so long? He can't help but think this but shakes his head and strides over to his upperclassmen with a forced smile.

"What's going on?" The second year questions, glancing at Kenma and then back to them so they know what he's talking about. The captain scoffs before stepping up to the other Alpha despite being only being slightly shorter.

"That beta skipped practice, that makes it five times this semester so of course she's in need of a punishment if she wants to stay on the team." He spits, holding his ground. Kuroo frowns when he references to the girl as a simple beta and as nothing more or less. While he would still argue that she hadn't presented yet and was simply a late bloomer, he kept it to himself. 

"Her name is Kenma Kozume, not Beta," The taller boy furrows his brows and glares at him before continuing. "And she had detention, she didn't skip practice. The coach said-"

"Well the coach isn't in charge of the team, I am." The captain interrupts with a snarl.

The alpha takes a step forward, now almost disturbingly close to the other, eye to eye. "Maybe you shouldn't be." He threatens, uncharacteristically serious. The upperclassmen swallows a hard lump in his throat, feeling inferior to the younger alpha. Just then Kuroo cracks a smile before letting out a childish laugh. "Why're you so serious? It was just a joke~" He teases before taking a step back though something tells the other male he wasn't kidding.

Feeling humiliated the captain sneers. "What does it even matter what happens to that beta?" He says with contempt. "It's not like she's your mate," He says right as Kenma wobbles by them, loud enough for her to hear. "Besides, what _trash_ like that would be courted with an alpha anyway?" He glares at her when she stops moving. The girl tenses and stares down at the floor. Something inside Kuroo snaps and he grabs the captain by the collar of his shirt, glaring dangerously at him before speaking in a low, harsh voice.

"Don't you fucking dare," He growls, baring his teeth as though he were a predatory animal with its prey in sight. "If you talk bad about her in front of me ever again I'll make sure you regret it." He threatens, his alpha nature flaring, alarming the nearby beta.

"Oi! Knock it off you two!" Coach Nekomata shouts from the other side of the court. The two boys growl at each other for a brief moment before the second year lets the captain go. The elderly man grunts and claps his hands together several times to earn everyone's attention. "Alright! Take a small break," He stares pointedly at the two boys who made a scene in his gym. "And _cool down_."

Kenma lets out a sigh of relief and lets her legs collapse to the floor as her chest heaves for long needed air. She runs a shaky hand through her hair. The onyx haired girl frowns when she notices the amount she had sweat while she was running.

"Gross..." She mutters to herself as everyone leaves the gym to get water. She knows she needs some as well but she can't beckon her legs to do so. Being all alone really gives time for one to think. So that's why her upperclassmen have given her so much trouble? Because she was a girl and a beta? She couldn't control either of those things, what was she supposed to do? A plethora of questions racked through the yellow eyed girl's mind, causing her needless anxiety and restlessness. Her hands started to shake and her mind spun. "N-No...No, No..." The girl tenses at the familiar feeling of panic well inside of her.

"Kozume?" Yaku enters and the gym kneels down to the gym's floor in front of her, concerned for his team mate who was currently shaking uncontrollably and having trouble breathing. He hopes it isn't a heat stroke. "What's wrong?" Her head feels like it's being pounded in by a sledgehammer. She felt like she was going to be sick. When the Libero edged closer to her she pressed a hand to his shoulder and weakly pushed him away, scared she might vomit on him if he got any closer.

"Don't..." She croaks, curling in on herself as she lays on the floor now, shaking like a leaf. Disquiet coursed through the blood in her veins and she just wanted to go home and be safe. Safe from school, safe from the harassment of the third years, safe from the world. There was no one but the two in the gym but it was so hard to breathe- why couldn't she breathe? It was as though the room was caving in on itself.

"Kozume? Kozume!" The short male shouts, beginning to worry for her well being. He grabs her by the shoulders and sits her up against the wall. The setter brought her frail, clammy hands to her face as if to hide and protect herself from her own anxiety that was eating her up, bit by bit. Kenma's eyes start to well with tears as she clings desperately to the boy.

"I've got to st-stay in o-one piece..." She whimpers so softly that Yaku has to strain his ears to hear her as she's clutching her head now. It's then that he remembers what Kuroo said to him before she joined the team. Something about panicking easily- shit, what could he do? Should he just get the coach? Or maybe Kuroo himself?

"Kenma?"

 _'Speak of the devil.'_ The latter thinks. The alpha hurriedly runs over to the pair and falls to the ground, knees impacting with the hard floor.

Why was she having a panic attack? Was it the third years or something else? Fuck, why was he burning with jealousy over how she was draped over Yaku at a time like this? The omega Libero whimpered and silently shrunk away from the black cat who was causing him to revert to his biological submissive nature. Wary, he cautiously watched his underclassmen.

"Kenma?" The alpha calls softly, brushing the hair out of her sweat stained face. She flinches away from his touch, causing him to frown but he ignores it. "You're safe," He says, rubbing circles into her back comfortingly. "You'll go home in one piece, okay?"

"I w-won't..." She denies, her breathing slightly more leveled now that someone used to her panic attacks was here.

"You will." He assures her. Kuroo is well aware of what this phrase means. Everyday, ever since she joined the volleyball club, her mother would tell her to make sure to "come home in one piece" since she knew very well how unathletic her daughter was.

"Yeah! It'll be okay, Kozume." The omega pipes in with a soft smile. She fidgets uncomfortably at the attention but is gracious nonetheless. The girl makes eye contact with him for a few moments before looking away and staring at the floor, nodding more curt than she means to. The taller male grins at this now that his friend seems to have calmed down some.

"Oi! Coach!" Kuroo yells to the old man.

"What?!" He screams back, starting to walk back into the gym with the rest of the team.

"Kenma's sick! I'm taking her home!"

"What?" The captain scoffs, crossing his arms across his chest. The coach lets out a grunt and nods, gesturing towards the door.

"Is this really okay...?" The setter mumbles, feeling rather guilty and more like a nuisance than an ill player.

"Of course it is," He smiles. "Can you stand?" Kenma frowns at the bruises and acute traces of dried blood on her knees. Before she has the chance to answer, her friend turns around and kneels to the floor, offering to carry her on his back.

"I'm not doing that, Kuroo." She huffs, pulling her legs up to her chest in defiance.

"Huh? Why not?"

"It's stupid," The yellow eyed girl murmurs. "And needlessly causes too much attention..."

"Then I guess you want to walk on your own then?" He teases and flashes a grin. She frowns at this, unamused. "Just come on Kenma."

"...Fine." The girl somewhat struggles to climb onto her friend's back as she settles her hands on his shoulders. He grins at her compliance and stands up to his full height, supporting the weight of her easily.

The tall boy strides into the club room to grab her things before leaving the gym and eventually the school campus.

The walk home is a quiet one with Kenma occasionally shifting her weight so it's easier to hold onto his back. He's fighting the urge to make a humorous, and slightly perverted comment, but bites his tongue since he knows the timing is inappropriate not to mention she wouldn't find it amusing anyway.

"I should probably quit the team." She says abruptly, resting her chin on his shoulder with eyes closed, clearly exhausted beyond belief.

"Really? Why?" Kuroo asks like he doesn't know.

"It's not like I can do anything," She explains. "And I get tired quickly. Plus the third years hate me, it would just be easier for everyone."

"That's not true. We wouldn't have an official setter then." He turns to face Kenma, their faces mere inches apart, and smiles reassuringly. "The team needs you."

She's silent for a few moments before pushing his face away from her with her hand. "Don't stare at me so much." The alpha turns away but with the same dumb grin plastered across his face.

When the two arrive at the girl's house, her mother is sitting on their front porch, enjoying the late afternoon.

"Good afternoon, Mrs. Kozume." Kuroo smiles at her, polite as always.

"Ah, little Tetsu! Well, I suppose you're not so little anymore!" The woman laughs and the boy offers a soft chuckle.

"I'm here to drop off your little trouble maker."

"I'm not a trouble maker." The girl on his back retorts, slightly irritated he's teasing her again. Despite knowing this her mother laughs once more, humoring the boy.

"So why're you two home so early?" She asks, standing from her chair. "Kenma did you hurt yourself, sweetie?"

"Well, 'sweetie'"? Kuroo snickers, turning to her once again. He takes in the light pink tint in her cheeks and her pouty lips. Why was she so damn cute even when she was mad? It was going to drive him crazy one day.

"No, mom, I'm fine..." She mutters, staring at the concrete. "I'm just really sore."

"Aww, want me to get you some icy hot and heating pads for your muscles?" The woman asks and her daughter nods. She smiles and gestures towards her home. "Tetsu, sweetheart, please make yourself at home until I return from the store alright?" The boy nods with another smile and lets himself inside once the woman sets off to the drugstore.

"Where do you want to lay down?"

"My room." She answers, nuzzling further into his shoulder as she lets out a yawn.

"Maybe I should have gone through your window then." He laughs as he makes his way up the stairs of her home. He doesn't have to look at her to know she rolled her eyes at his idiocy.

Once he enters the familiar room he gently sets her down onto her bed and tries to suppress the urge to shudder from the delicious scent filling her room. There was no way a beta should smell so good, right? The girl rolls onto her back lazily and kicks her shoes and socks off.

"Make sure to take a warm if not somewhat cold shower, okay? Or else you might pass out."

"Are you my dad?" Kenma sits up on her forearms to look at him. He laughs while shaking his head.

"No, you're just important to me and I care about you." He explains, leaning onto the bed, hovering over her. The girl flinches and leans back away from him but he just pursues her. "So make sure to listen, okay?" He smirks, drinking in the image of her beneath him.

"W-Who are you trying to act so cool?" She sneers, feeling her heart pounding in her chest by how strangely intimidating he's acting. He's silent for a few moments before laughing and plopping down next to her on the bed, lying on his back.

"Ah~ I wish I was cool. But it seems I'll just be a nice guy forever." He presses a hand to his heart to emphasize his "nice guy" attitude. The setter whispers something about him being a dramatic idiot before taking her phone out of her pocket and focusing her attention on the device.

Even when they were alone she wouldn't look at him. She's fifteen and he's sixteen and all he wants is her attention. It's then that he realizes he's in love with his best friend. 

"Oh, _shit_."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm struggling to figure out when to have Kenma's first heat and I kind of want to do it at the training camp during her second year??? Maybe? Thoughts? Other ideas?


	4. Accident

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kenma and Kuroo are in their respective canon years in the beginning until a flashback to a year ago and then back to the present.
> 
> We also get to see a bit of Hinata and Bokuto

"Oh? Is that so?" The woman of the Kuroo household speaks onto the phone. Her son sat at the table, tapping away on his phone, only partially listening. "I'm sorry to hear that, I hope Kenma feels better." The male shoots his head up from his screen once he hears her mention his best friend's name. When the woman bids her farewell, to who he presumed was Mrs. Kozume, he quirks a brow at her.

"Is Kenma sick?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" The woman teases with a smug grin. The boy sputters slightly, embarrassed how easily his mother could see through him. She chuckles at this before letting out a quiet sigh. "The little dear has been missing school as of late. Though apparently she shows up to practice for whatever reason. Guess she really loves volleyball."

"Yeah," He says with a frown, knowing her all too well. "Probably."

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kenma!" The male announced his arrival, as per usual, once he enters through the girl's window. He sees her across the room, stiff as a board. She pulls on a jacket quickly and slowly turns to him.

"What're you doing here?" Her voice is softer than it usually was.

"My mom said you were missing school because you're sick." He explains, taking several steps closer to her. Upon further inspection he notices how red and puffy her eyes were as if she had been recently crying.

"I'm fine," She says, now pushing him towards the window so he can leave. "So you can go now."

"Hey! Wait a minute-" He doesn't even have to struggle to stop her due to their significant strength difference. He spins on his heel and grabs her arm to get her attention which causes her to yelp. The boy frowns at this and looks at her worriedly when she jerks her arm back, cradling it to her chest. Just then he sees small dabs of blood pressed against her finger tips and his eyes widen.

"It's not a good time, Kuroo," She hisses, holding her arm pointedly. "Please...just go." He frowns, a strange sense of irritation welling within him.

"Let me see your arm." The black cat requests, taking a step closer. She took two steps back.

"W-What? No..." She knows he's suspicious of her arm but she's too stubborn to give in. He takes another step forward and she takes two more back.

"Kenma," The boy persists. "I'm serious. Let me see your arm."

"No!" She shouts defensively, tears beginning to prick at the corner of her eyes. "Just leave me alone!"

The younger tries to push him towards the window once more but he doesn't budge. The Nekoma student grabs her by the shoulders and pushes her to the floor and sits on her waist to prevent any further movement. Despite this she continues to struggle, causing her sleeve to turn dark and damp. Seeing this, he practically near rips the sleeve of her jacket up her arm, revealing the appendage. His eyes widen at the sight. There were large quantities of blood smeared across her arm due to not only her struggling against him but how she had kept trying to push him out.

"S-Shit..." He whispers, horrified at the sight. She doesn't struggle anymore and tries to curl into a ball. She looks like she wants to cry, kick, and scream but she doesn't. He curses under his breath and picks her up bridal style and carries her quickly to the bathroom. The boy sets her on the edge of the tub and grabs a nearby first aid kit sitting in one of the cabinets.

"Let me see your arm." He commands and she reluctantly complies. Kuroo removes the cap from the antiseptic and pours it across her wounds, washing the blood away as well as cleaning the cuts. The girl hisses and jolts at the pain surging through her arm.

"That hurts..." She tries to shy away but her friend holds her arm firmly, keeping it in place.

"It's supposed to so stay still." Kenma bites her lip uncomfortably but does so, shifting her weight against the edge of the bath tub. The black cat gently pats down her wounds with a dry rag so he can be rid of any left over antiseptic and blood. Grabbing a roll of bandages, he begins rolling the fabric around her arm. "Done." He announces and begins putting the supplies he used away. The onyx haired girl rubs her arm carefully as she stares at the floor, avoiding eye contact with the boy.

"Thanks..." She mumbles, mentally preparing for the worst to come when he blows up at her and tells her mother. Kuroo places his palm to her back and she looks up at him, confused.

"I'll carry you," He says, "Your legs are shaking." Kenma looks down at her legs and sure enough he was correct. Before she even has a chance to react she's already in his arms, head pressed against his chest. She's too worn out to even try to put up a fight so she just accepts it.

The black cat presses his lips into a firm line in thought. What was he supposed to do? His best friend was hurting herself and there was little, if anything, he could do. When did she get so thin? Why is it that when these things happen he's always the last to notice?

"Don't say anything to my mom..." She whispers, burying her face into his chest. He sighs and places the girl on her large bed.

"Kenma-" He starts but is soon cut off.

"Please." She sits up on her knees and wraps her arms around his neck. Kuroo had never seen her so vulnerable and he honestly didn't know how to react.

"I won't if you talk to me." Was this really the right thing? She doesn't respond. He pulls her off of him and makes her look him in the eyes. "Talk to me."

Kenma scrunches up her nose at the idea, not to fond of her friend knowing what passes through her mind. Sensing her discomfort the alpha sighs and holds her petite frame close to his muscular build, tracing circles into the small of her back comfortingly.

"Sorry..." She mumbles, closing her eyes.

"It's alright," He responds, pressing a gentle kiss to her temple. The boy thinks for a moment he's overstepped his boundaries but she doesn't say anything. "You'll be alright." He makes a mental note to buy Neosporin and to keep a watchful eye out on her.

He's sixteen and she's fifteen when he sees her vulnerable for the first and last time.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Unable to shake the feeling that things were as they were then, Kuroo strides upstairs to his room and climbs through the window and makes his way into Kenma's room. He's afraid he'll find her arms cut and bloodied- or worse. Why was she skipping school? Did she think she could fool him if she just showed up to practice? Well, she did but he would put a stop to it.

"Kenma!" He shouts as he falls through her window, his face impacting with the hardwood floor. Ignoring this the third year scrambles to his feet only to find his friend sitting in a chair across the room, staring at him incredulously with a game console in her hands.

“You’re still doing that?” She almost scoffs at him and returns her attention back to her game.

“Are you skipping school?” He asks, getting straight to the point. She hums in response, confirming his claim. “Why?”

“Because I don’t want to go.” The girl shrugs, not even looking up from her screen. Kuroo frowns at her indifference to such a serious situation.

“Kenma, this is serious.” He says, walking over towards her.

“It’s not like it has anything to do with you,” She responds. “It’s fine if I show up to practice, right?”

"No, it's not alright!" He raises his voice as he scolds her. She glares halfheartedly at him before turning back to her game. Out of spite he snatches her console away from her so she’ll listen to what he has to say as opposed to just brushing him off. “Listen to me!”

“Give it back!” She near shouts as she sits up from her chair and tries to grab back her game console from his grip. Unfortunately for her he’s much taller and raises it over his head. Even when she stands on her the tip of her toes or jumps she still can’t reach it.

“You need to go to school.” He urges, almost staring her down. Kenma narrows her eyes at him before speaking,

“By the way, how’s your fourth girlfriend of the semester?” She asks, crossing her arms defiantly. Kuroo can feel his face tighten and he frowns. Just then he feels his phone vibrate in his pocket. He lowers his hand and the setter takes the opportunity to snatch her game console back and holds it close to her chest so he can’t take it from her again. He lets out a frustrated sigh before answering his phone.

“Hey babe,” He says over the phone to his girlfriend and Kenma gives him a coy smile before returning to her game and ignoring him completely. He pinches the bridge of his nose. “Yeah, I’m free today,” He says glancing at the other girl who continues to pay him and his conversation no mind. “My house is fine. Alright, bye.”

“Have fun.” She says monotonously as her eyes dart across her screen.

“This conversation isn’t over, Kenma. I’m serious.” He warns before exiting her room through her window and climbing back into his. The male hopes his girlfriend won’t detect his sour mood as he waits for her, Kenma on his mind.

“Tetsurou, I’m coming in~!” His girlfriend sing songs as she busts through his door, chipper as ever about half an hour later. The male sits up from his bed and greets her with a smile. The girl smiles back and sets her purse on his nightstand before straddling his hips.

 _‘This again, huh?’_ The black cat thinks to himself before instinctively resting his hands on her thin waist. She giggles in response and presses a kiss against his lips as she rolls her hips against his, efficiently grinding against him. His fourth girlfriend was definitely one of the most voluptuous and promiscuous he had ever dated by far. They had never had sex but he was sure it was only a matter of time before she threw herself at him to be rid him of his virginity and “turn him into a real man” as she put it. The girl on top of him moans softly into the kiss as he grows hard and the rough denim of his jeans dig lightly into the cotton of her now slightly damp panties, turning them both on further. Familiar to this, he gently rubs her inner thighs with his large hands and she bucks against his touch, grinding against his erection harder causing him to let out a low grunt. The male closes his eyes as he slips his hands under her skirt. A familiar face flashes behind his eyelids and he can’t stop himself,

“K-Kenma…” He whispers against the skin of his girlfriend’s neck and she immediately tenses. She pushes her hands against his chest, looking enraged.

“Who the fuck is Kenma?”

“What?” He quirks a brow, confused at her sudden anger.

“I said, who the fuck is Kenma? Are you seriously moaning out other girl’s names when you’re with me?” She climbs off of him and slaps him hard across the face with tears in her eyes and her body brimming with hysteria. He opens his mouth to answer but she slaps him again. “We’re through!” She shouts before she grabs her purse and storms out of his room.

“Fuck.” Kuroo sighs and tilts his head back and stares up at the plain white ceiling and waits for his hard on to die down.

After several hours of hard thinking, he rummages through his pocket to grab his phone and calls for one of his best friends, Bokuto, for some advice in regards to Kenma. When he picks up he says something before the other can even greet him,

“I’m in love with Kenma.” He says, the corner of his mouth twitching slightly as he practically forces the words out.

“Huh?! Love? Like, love-love?” The owl sputters, flabbergasted.

“Yeah, like love-love.” He confirms to the other only to hear a series of screeches. He’s seventeen and she’s sixteen when he admits he loves her for the first time to someone other than himself.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Several months pass since then and he's captain and she continues to remain the official setter for Nekoma. Everyone is drinking water and chatting to one another before Kuroo calls for everyone’s much needed attention. He announces the battle at the garbage dump will resume, after explaining the rough history of it, when they have a practice match with Karasuno. Kenma winces when they all whoop at varying degrees of volume but otherwise pays no mind as she continues her game with a certain black cat’s eyes on her.

It isn’t long before they’re in the Miyagi prefecture only a week later and they’re running laps around the area. The captain had his eyes off of her for just a mere second and she was already lost. The black cat curses to himself and tells everyone to keep going as he searches around for her.

When he finds her she’s chatting with a short boy with bright orange hair and he’s practically bouncing around, waving his arms about and shouting rather loudly. For once Kenma doesn’t look annoyed or frightened. She looks...interested? The girl is smiling and there’s a light, barely noticeable, tinted shade of pink staining her cheeks. Feeling jealousy burn within him he approaches the two.

“Kenma!” He shouts and they both jolt in surprise. She blinks several times and stands up to collects her things. While she does so, he stares pointedly at the other male, allowing his alpha nature to consume him to scare off the pipsqueak. They were both betas so he tried to reason with himself that's why they got along so easily.

“See you soon, Shoyo.” She smiles at the boy and he feels at ease as she waves goodbye. He looks confused as to what she means but watches her depart with her friend.

“Who was that?” Kuroo asks as he walks alongside her down the road. She smiles again as her blush returns.

“A foe,” She says. “But also a friend.” The statement alone feels like a stab to his chest.

“I see,” The black cat watches her eyes light up and her lips trying not to curve into a smile. He brushes his hand through her hair, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear. “Look at me too.” He murmurs inaudibly. Kenma shies away from his touch and frowns at him, pushing her hair back in place as they continue to walk next to one another but with enough distance to make them almost seem like strangers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the next chapter Kenma will be struck with her first heat and will no longer be referred to as "beta"


	5. Omega

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late release of the chapter! Please indulge in some Kenhina moments

“It’s alright for me to call you Kenma, right?” Hinata asks as he takes a sip from his water during a break against one of their many matches that day. The girl peers up from her phone and pauses for a moment before nodding.

“It’s fine,” She says, staring at the split ends of her long, bleached blonde hair. “I already call you Shoyo anyways.”

“Yeah!” His smile is bright and normally so much energy would be exhausting to be around but she finds it to be rather...cute. Kenma didn’t know why but her heart raced whenever she was near Hinata, although she would never admit that aloud. He didn’t make her nervous or wary so why was she acting like this? The feeling was so foreign to her.

“Have you ever heard of this game?” She asks, wanting to break the sudden awkward silence between them. The girl pulls out her phone and shows him an app.

“Whoa!” Hinata beams, “Smartphones are so cool! Can I see?” Kenma nods and hands it to him.

“Be careful.” She warns and carefully hands him her phone.

“This is so, so, so cool!” His eyes sparkle near blindingly. “Say, Kenma, can I have your number since we live in different cities?” She feels the heat rise in her cheeks at his sudden question. The setter had never given anyone, other than her teammates or family members, her number. She nods and he smiles even wider at her as he fiddles with her phone, trying to figure out how to add himself as a contact.

Suddenly, Karasuno's coach had blew his whistle and announced their break was over. Kenma frowned at this and turned over to the ginger who had, somehow, successfully entered his contact information into her phone. He hands her phone back to her and gives one of his usual bright smiles that makes her heart skip a beat. Now that she thought about it her chest kind of...hurt.

"Kenma?" Hinata sounds worried as he stands up and looks down at the girl. She was clutching her chest and she seemed to be in pain. He crouched down and wrapped an arm around her shoulder, "Are you alright?"

"S-Shoyo..." She shivers and absentmindedly leans into his chest. Despite his height he had some muscle to him due to his constant stamina and energy. Her body feels hot and she can barely think straight. The setter's vision is slightly blurred and she can hardly tell what's going on. What was going on? Was she sick? But she felt fine until just now. Many questions popped into her head as she tried to make sense of what was happening to her.

The decoy tried not to worry but couldn't help it. Was it a heat stroke? Was she dehydrated? What exactly was wrong? Despite the both of them being quite sweaty from their matches she smelled extravagant and he could feel the heat rise to his cheeks. Kenma is clutching at his shirt now as she leans further into his chest. Her eyes were closed and he thought for a moment she fell asleep.

"K-Kenma-?" He squeaks in embarrassment.

"Get away from her!" A sudden voice booms throughout the gym, causing the male to jolt in surprise. He turns to see Nekoma's libero, gritting his teeth at him as he began to walk towards the two in long strides with tight, balled fists. Hinata swallows a nervous lump in his throat. Why did he look so angry? He felt like he was going to puke.

"Ah- um, this is, well-" He tries to explain, fumbling over his words.

"Be quiet," Yaku hisses as he crouched down in front of the pair, "Listen to me closely. I need you to cause a distraction so I can get Kenma to the infirmary safely." He explains and gently wraps a protective arm around the girl. He of all people recognized this scent and it wouldn't be long before the alphas realized as well.

"Wha-" He sputters, confused.

"Just do it," He urges, "Don't you care about what happens to her?"

Hinata's eyes widened for a moment in surprise before nodding, wearing a serious expression, "Of course I do," He says, "I don't really know what's going on but please help her."

Yaku nods appreciatively before helping Kenma to her feet as he slings her arm around his shoulder for leverage and begins to help walk her out of the gym and towards the infirmary. He can feel both Karasuno and Nekoma's eyes on him when he hears abrupt screaming. Turning around, he finds Karasuno's decoy running at their setter and leaping at him, tackling him the ground with shouting and insults coming from him. Within a few fleeting moments everyone's eyes are staring at the commotion of the two players going at it more aggressively than usual.

As Yaku gives up practically dragging her down the hall and lets out an annoyed grunt before lifting her over his shoulder. Even if she was a mere inch taller than him, she didn't weigh much and he was definitely stronger despite his small build. The libero bursts through the infirmary, panting for air and startling the nurse in the process.

"Can I help you?" She asks warily as she eyes the body thrown over the boy's shoulder. Yaku nods as he shuts and locks the door behind him. Kenma moans softly in pain as she clutches the omega's shirt.

"She needs suppressants," He urges, "Now." The woman gasps and nods, shuffling through cabinets to find strong enough suppressants for an omega in their first heat. Yaku sets her down gently on a nearby standard issued bed. The setter hisses through her teeth, trembling as though she were cold despite sweating profusely. The nurse glances worriedly at the newly presented omega as she prepares a needle since it didn't seem the girl was lucid enough to take pills.

"Here goes..." She murmurs softly as she begins to make her way towards the two with a prepared needle. Rolling up the sleeve of her Nekoma volleyball jacket, the nurse injects the needle into her arm. It isn't long before Kenma settles down now that suppressants are in her system. She was safe, for now. Omega suppressants had a half-life of twenty-four hours and as long as she got a prescription soon she would be fine.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It didn't take long for the team to notice their libero and setter’s absence just as another practice match was about to start. The Nekoma captain was about to call a brief time out to find the idiots when they both burst into the gym, earning everyone’s attention. Kenma looked down at the floor, feeling anxious with so many people staring at her. Yaku gave her a not-so-gentle slap on the back before they both took their positions.

After their final practice match, both teams began to clean up and put away the equipment they used. Kenma felt a hand tap her shoulder lightly and she turned to find Hinata fidgeting nervously.

“You’re okay, right?” He blurts out a little louder than he means to before fixing his volume, “I mean, since you had to go to the infirmary?” The girl blushes when she remembers how she was practically draping herself over him and she wanted to crawl into a ball and disappear. She nods hesitantly, having a difficult time maintaining eye contact with him. A grin spreads across his cheeks and he laughs, “That’s good! I was sort of worried!”

“You were worried about me?” She was sure her entire face was bright red.

“Of course I was!" He practically shouts once more, taking a step forward, “We’re friends, aren’t we?”

The bleached blonde gives him a soft smile, “Yeah.”

Kuroo frowned as he watched the two converse from across the court. They were getting even closer the more time they spent with one another. He didn't want to admit he was jealous but what else could he call this bitter feeling dwelling within his chest? He heard from Yaku she went to the infirmary but he was rather vague about it.

Once they got onto their bus to head back to Tokyo he found that Yaku was in the captain's respective seat, right next to Kenma. The captain frowns at this. The setter fidgets in her seat since she knows neither of them have any intention of leaving.

"Can I sit here?" The libero asks as he looks back at the girl who seemed uncomfortable. The corner of the black cat's mouth twitches before he forms a response,

"Yeah," He sighs, "Just this once, though." He grins and roughly ruffles Yaku's hair teasingly. Walking to the back of the bus, Kuroo takes a seat and watches the two converse. To anyone else, their behavior would have looked like that of a brother and sister. But to a jealous Alpha, it looked like someone trying to swoop his first love out from under him.

' _What an eyesore,'_ A voice from the back of his mind provokes, _'Shouldn't she belong to you rather than that small fry? Alphas are at the top of the hierarchy, so why are you holding back?'_ His eyes widen in shock at his own thoughts and shakes his head from side to side fervently as if denying the claim. He took one last glance at the two before biting his lip and looking out the window for the rest of the trip.

When Kenma and Kuroo arrive to their respective house it's long after the sun has set. Without a second thought he turns to go to his house but stops when he feels something, or rather someone, tug onto his Nekoma Volleyball jacket. She's staring intently at the ground, avoiding his gaze; something she often did when the girl had something to say.

"I..." She takes a deep breath, "I want to tell you something."

"Yeah?" He turns around to face her with his usual lopsided smirk. The setter fiddled through her pocket and pulls out something to show him. Upon further inspection there were several pills in a clear plastic bag. That's suspicious. Did someone offer her drugs?

"Yaku gave these to me, and," She fumbles with her words, unsure of how to phrase this but she knew she had to tell him. "They're, um, omega suppressants. He gave me just a few of his own until-" The girl is cut off when the captain suddenly embraces her, burying his face into her shoulder blade.

He knew it. He knew she was an omega and she finally presented after all these years- there was hope for them.

"I'll protect you," He mumbles against the fabric of her jacket, "I won't let anyone touch you." It would have been much easier to let her go if she really was a beta but now things were different and he would never give her to anyone. Not even that shrimp from Karasuno.


	6. Pain

Kenma blinks once. Then twice. He won't let anyone touch her? What was he talking about? Normally she would find him clinging to her like this irritating but right now she was _scared_ of him. Something about him, be it his demeanor or his strength that was starting to hurt her, was overwhelming. It made her heart race and her palms sweaty. She knew this feeling well, how it coiled and wrapped tightly around her gut and refused to let go: fear. When she trembles he just holds her tighter- it _hurts_.

"Kuroo," Kenma gasps as she feels him bury his face into the crook of her neck and inhale deeply. Her hands twitch at her side and she brings them up to his chest and shoves him away as hard as she's able. The sleeve of her jacket slips down her arm, revealing her pale neck and shoulder. She holds her hand out as if to stop him from coming near her again, "Don't be weird."

Kuroo's eyes widen slightly as he watches her lazily pull up the sleeve of her over-sized jacket. What was he doing, exactly? Shit, he crossed the line. He forces out a chuckle as he rubs the back of his head sheepishly, "I'm sorry about that," He wants to explain it's just his biological nature but she knows she'll just get annoyed with him so he bites his tongue, "It won't happen again. I promise."

"You promise?" The bleached blonde quirks a brow at him as if doubting him.

"Yeah, I promise," He smiles and takes a step back to emphasize his point. The two stand in the dark in an uncomfortable silence before he speaks up again, "We should go inside. Don't forget to tell your mom about you presenting, okay?"

"I know that." She frowns, picking up her bag and shoving her suppressants into her pocket.

Kuroo roughly ruffles her hair with his usual lopsided smile, "Don't be so difficult." Kenma huffs irritably but allows his fingers to run through her blonde trusses. Turning on her heel, she walks away to her home and the captain watches her for a brief moment before going into his own home.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kuroo closes his eyes as he lets out a shaky sigh when he closes the door behind him. He presses his back against the wall and slowly slides down to the floor. He lets out a quiet, pitiful laugh. He was hard.

"Just from smelling her- how pathetic." He runs a hand through his usual bed head hair as he takes a deep breath. His mom would be home much later so it wouldn't matter what he did. He bites his bottom lip as he trails his hand inside his pants and rubs his erection through the thin material of his boxer briefs. Kenma would hate him forever if she knew about this but he just couldn't help himself. He is a teenage boy after all.

Leaning his head back, he closes his eyes as he begins massaging his length. He spreads his legs even wider for easier access to his cock. He bites his bottom lip lightly as he dips his hand into his boxers. Calloused fingers meet with his head already weeping with pre-cum. Lust courses through his veins as he feels his own cock begin to twitch for any sort of friction. His back sinks against the hard wood of the front door and he begins pumping his shaft, slow at first but steadily increasing in speed. He gasps when his hips convulsed ever so slightly and he stops his ministrations in an attempt to prolong his pleasure. Beads of sweat begin to form on his forehead and he began pumping his shaft once more, slower this time. The pace was excruciating and he wanted so badly to cum but he continued to deny himself of his orgasm as he closed his eyes.

“Kenma…” He moans softly as he envisions her in his own lewd fantasy. Kuroo imagines the girl to be naked and sprawled out beneath him. He’s hovering over her and taking in the creamy white flesh of her body. He’d kiss the scars the litter her arms and thighs, both old and new. She’s thin, he knows that, but it’s difficult to tell due to the baggy clothes she constantly wears. Even so, the captain would hold her as delicately as she looked and would caress every inch of her body. From her lips to her breasts and her more intimate parts that rest between her thighs. There wouldn’t be a patch of skin on her body his lips wouldn't have touched. She’d be more stubborn and embarrassed, he knows, but now that she’s presented as an omega it wouldn’t be completely outrageous to imagine her entirely compliant and submissive.

He imagines he’s inside of her, thrusting himself in and out of her small body that tremble beneath his as her cute voice moans and begs for more. Her nails, that she never seemed to cut unless before a match, would drag down his broad back. It would hurt, yes, but he wouldn’t mind. She’d be so small against his body in comparison to his. Even so, he’d make sure her entire body was marked with love bites and his scent so nobody, not even that beta from Karasuno, would even think of going near her. Kuroo would mark Kenma and she would be his. His mate for life and no one else’s. He loves her, he loves her so much it _hurts_.

Letting out a strangled moan, the black cat felt a strange mix of excitement and possessiveness cloud his mind as he clutches his cock harder than would be deemed pleasurable. Throwing his head back, Kuroo bit his lip so hard it bled as he came, familiar white fluids spurting from his appendage, staining his boxers and hand. His hips convulse once more before his cock eventually goes limp in his hand. Gazing lazily at a nearby clock with half lidded eyes, Kuroo sighed and stood up. As a college prep student and captain he had to get to bed early. Even if it was already nearly midnight.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kenma let out a weary sigh as she places her hands over her eyes. Damn it, why did she have to present in front of Shoyo? And in public no less. It was humiliating and despite having Yaku's help, to which she was very grateful for, she couldn't stop thinking about it. Shrugging her gym bag off of her shoulder, the girl climbed up the stairs to her room. As she entered her room, she collapsed on top of her bed with her face buried in the sheet and her feet dangling off the edge.

Despite being exhausted beyond belief, the setter found herself wide awake and fully aware of the aching between her legs. It was uncomfortable but not too difficult to ignore. Her room smelled different, it was the same scent, but it smelled...off. Or was it her? Now that she had her own distinct scent that labeled her as an omega, was what she thought her original smell getting to her? She didn't understand- she was too uneasy and uncomfortable to think too much about it.

 _'I don't like this,'_ Kenma thinks as she rolls onto her side in the darkness of her room, _'I want it to stop.'_

Pulling out her phone from the inside of her volleyball jacket, the bleached blonde fumbled with several apps to distract herself only to find that she couldn't concentrate and thus wasn't able to play her games properly. Letting out an irritated groan, she tossed her phone onto her bed and curled up into a tight ball.

 _'It's fine,'_ She insists despite the situation being anything but, _'Don't think about it so much.'_

Despite practically chanting this in her mind over and over she found herself dwelling on it. She hates this. A million thoughts race through her mind and she can barely even think. She hates this- she hates this so much. For a brief moment, the thought of cutting herself enters her mind. She could stop the pain- she wouldn't have to deal with this. She doesn't want to deal with this. It wouldn't be hard to hide it- she'd make sure of that.

Why did she have to be an omega?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter was so short! I wanted to get something out before exams start


	7. Phone Call

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this chapter is so short! I've been very busy

Kenma's flaxen eyes snap open as she sits up, breathing heavily. Sweat trickles down her back and her pajamas cling to her skin. She rips the covers off of her and scrambles out of the bed only to crash to the floor. The girl groans at this and lays on the floor for a few moments; finding relief in the coldness of the hardwood floor. Slowly, Kenma rolls onto her back and stares into the pitch black darkness of her room. This had been the third time she woke up that night. This was the third day of her heat so wasn't the discomfort supposed to begin to subside now that it was beginning to end? Or was it the other way around? She didn't know but what she did know was that it made her anxiety worse and put her emotions in turmoil. 

Slowly, the bleached blonde girl pushes herself off of the ground and shakily stands onto her feet. Kenma takes a deep breath and makes her way to the bathroom. She strips her clothing off of her hastily as the amount of sweat staining the fabric made her cringe. The setter steps into the shower and fumbles with the handles before the hot water eventually pours from the shower head. The girl lets out a sigh as she lays down on the shower floor. She tries her best to ignore the uncomfortable throbbing sensation between her legs. The girl whimpers softly and bites her lower lip, trying to focus onto the hot water almost burning her skin. 

When she gets out of the shower her skin is light pink from the boiling hot water as her blonde hair clings to her wet skin. A shudder runs down her spine once she steps into her room, the abrupt temperature change making her shiver. Kenma's eyelids grow heavy as she wraps her arms around her shivering form. 

"This sucks..." The setter huffs as she crawls back into bed, wrapping the comforter around her naked body.

She glances at the clock on her phone; it was nearly seven in the morning. The girl eyed the locked window her mom practically dead bolted when she confessed that she had presented several days prior. She sighs softly and closes her eyes before sleep slowly takes hold of her. 

Kuroo stares up at his ceiling as his alarm blares loudly throughout the room. After a minute or two he turns it off and buries his face into the pillow with a groan. Ever since Kenma had presented he had trouble sleeping at night. It was true that he was lusting after her- his childhood friend, and he couldn't possibly feel more guilty about it. It felt wrong but he wasn't sure why. Pushing these negative thoughts aside, the captain sat up and ran a hand through his usual bed head hair. He gets up and puts on his uniform before grabbing his school bag and heading out his home. 

Staring up at the early morning sky he wonders when Kenma will come back to school. He turns around to find her room still dark- of course she wouldn't be awake this early if she didn't have to be. What was he thinking? Despite everything he still had a sliver of hope they could be mates and he's pretty sure that makes him an optimist. (Or just fucking pathetic.)

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hinata!" Sugawara almost sing songs to the ginger, "It's time for a break so rest a bit, okay?" 

"Okay!" He grins, jogging to the sidelines of the court. He picks up his water bottle and takes a swing from it, gulping water down in mouthfuls. 

“Say, Hinata,” Tanaka approaches him, rubbing his chin with his hand, “What’s with you and Nekoma’s setter? You get her number?” He asks almost excitedly with a twinge of jealously. 

“Yeah!” He smiles innocently, “Why?”

Both Nishinoya and Tanaka wear a grim expression upon their face as they stare hard at the ginger. “Damn first years acting so fast.” Grumbles Tanaka.

“If that number five has any cute friends be sure to tell us, okay?!” The libero practically sobs. Albeit confused beyond belief; Hinata agrees. Suddenly, Hinata feels his phone ring within the pockets of his shorts. 

“Did you forget to leave your phone in the club room?” Daichi sternly questions and Hinata audibly gulps.

“Who’s calling?” Nishinoya and Tanaka ask simultaneously out of curiosity. 

Hinata looks down at his phone to find that the caller ID read Kenma along with a cat emoji. Hinata briefly looked up at his captain for permission to answer the call. Daichi sighed heavily before smiling and nodding. The ginger steps outside of the gym to answer the girl’s phone call. 

“Kenma?” He beams, as cheery as ever. 

“S-Shoyo…” Her voice was soft, almost a whisper. 

“Are you okay? It is still pretty early! I’m on a break right in the middle of morning practice and I-” He goes on before he’s curtly interrupted. 

“Shoyo.” Kenma hisses and he goes silent.

“What’s wrong?” He asks softly, worried. 

He hears a gasp over the other line of the phone and a muffled cry, “I-I,” Her voice shakes, “I just wanted to talk to you. Just l-let me hear you…”

"O-Of course!" His voice cracks at her sudden request. From what he knows of her this couldn't have been easy and he's concerned, "Anything you need, Kenma!"


	8. Sex Appeal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey sorry for not posting for almost a year I was in the shower lol

Kenma bites her bottom lip to keep herself from making any strange noises over the phone. She had called him entirely on impulse without any reason as to why. Well, she knew why but she didn't know why now of all times. The setter wonders if he could understand her position as he was there when she presented after all. Granted her memories of that day were rather fuzzy as it felt as though her brain was boiling and turning into mush.

"And so-"

"Um," She interrupted him, "Can I...ask you something?"

"Sure!" He beams, not at all minding that she suddenly cut him off, "What is it?"

"The other day..." Kenma trails off as her voice becomes soft. She was hoping he would get the hint.

"Yeah?" He questions curiously.

Damn it. She should've expected this, "I mean, in the gym..." The setter clears her throat awkwardly, "You know..."

"Huh?" He cocks his head to the side before gasping in realization, "Oh!"

"Yeah..." The blonde mumbles, burying herself in her nest of blankets. She had constant hot flashes but occasionally found herself to be extremely cold.

"Are you feeling better now? Kageyama was really mad at me when I had to cause a distraction!" He lets out a laugh as he recalls the events.

Her brows furrow, "Distraction?"

"Yeah! Your libero told me to cause a scene and stuff so that he could take you to the nurse's office! Speaking of that, are you feeling any better? Pork udon always settles my stomach when I'm sick." He offers with a light hearted laugh.

It was then Kenma realized he didn't know she had presented as an omega and was only following the orders of Yaku, an upperclassmen, for her safety but without even realizing why. She knew she should be grateful but instead it made her stomach twist into uncomfortable knots. Yaku had told her what happened that afternoon but only vaguely. The setter couldn't even pinpoint why it made her so upset. What was she expecting? That Shoyo had gallantly protected her by making sure both her and his team mates backed off? Yeah right. He didn't even know why he was doing it. How stupid of her to think otherwise.

"Kenma? You there?"

"Yeah." She sighs almost as if in defeat.

"You went quiet there for a while!" He points out.

"Sorry," She mumbles more curt than she means to, "I gotta go."

"Oh," He sounds disappointed, "Well, get better soon! So we can have a practice match and Karasuno can kick your butt for sure!"

She can't help but smile softly at this before rolling her eyes, "Yeah right."

"But!" Hinata interjects quickly, "Be sure to rest up, okay? Man, if we lived nearby I'd come over after school to see you."

This makes the blonde's heart begin to pound and her mind began to race as a million thoughts sped through her mind. He would want to see her? Because he wanted to make sure she was feeling better or maybe...?

"Bye." Kenma says abruptly and hangs up before even giving him time to respond.

The girl buries her face in her pillow as she can quite literally feel her entire face grow red. She was never one to think of things out of their intended context but right now that's all she could think about. She blamed it on her heat and tried desperately not to think about the tingling sensation between her thighs. She'd tried to masturbate before in the past because all the girls in her class were talking about it but she quickly lost interest once she tried to. The setter had never admitted it to anyone but she tried putting her finger in on several different occasions only to be met with a wince of pain. Ever since then she had never attempted but now that she has presented...

Swallowing a lump in her throat she turned onto her back and slowly trailed her hand between her thighs. Kenma closed her eyes and spread her legs apart as she experimentally explored her pussy. Just as she had before she prodded her fingertips at her entrance to find it was absolutely drenched in fluids. She gasped in surprise and quickly pulled her hand away only to find her fingers were coated in a thick, clear fluid. She furrowed her brows at this, confused. Last time she attempted doing this there was nothing of the sort. Was it because of her heat? Ignoring this for now the blonde trailed her hand back down to her flower. Her finger accidentally brushed against something that sent pleasure down her spine and she let out a surprised moan. Kenma blinked hazily several times as she hesitantly poked the small nub. She shuddered and slowly began rubbing her clitoris with her middle finger. Her thighs spazzed every so often as she let out soft mewls of pleasure.

_"If we lived near by I'd come after school to see you."_

Kenma bit her lip as not to cry out. All she could imagine right now was Shoyo. That it was _his_ fingers instead of her own. The setter had never felt so perverted in her entire life and she felt both shame and desire. Arching her back off the bed slightly she imagined Shoyo on top of her with his hand between her thighs and his lips on hers. Almost out of instinct she spread her legs apart for him even though she knew fully well it was a fantasy.

"S-Shoyo- _Ah!_ " She cried out between heavy pants. Her hips were practically gyrating against her hand as the blonde felt her lower abdomen begin to tighten and coil. Her free hand clutched the sheets she wrapped herself in as she continually rubbed her clit with fever. The setter couldn't even count how many times she moaned out his name ultimately before having her first orgasm. Her chest heaved and her thighs convulsed in the aftershocks of her climax. Kenma panted softy as she turned onto her side. Her eyelids felt heavy and without even bothering to resist she allowed sleep to overcome her as her omega pheromones wafted throughout her room, stronger then ever now.

When Kuroo had gotten home that afternoon he stopped dead in his tracks once he entered his room. He sniffed the air and found himself peeking outside his window and towards Kenma's room. His lips parted slightly and he had to forcefully restrain himself with all of his efforts to not just break the new lock on her window and-

 _'No, no,'_ He hisses at himself internally before storming out of his house to sprint around the neighborhood several times to get the blood in his body flowing elsewhere, _'Don't even think about it.'_

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Several weeks had passed since then and even now Kenma had a difficult time looking at Hinata because of how she acted on her primal instincts. She felt her face grow incredibly red whenever he was too close to her (Which was rather often). Aside from that she'd set schedule times on her phone's calendar in preparations of upcoming heats so she wouldn't miss a week of both school and practice. Yaku had asked how she was through all of it and all she could manage was a simple nod. He glanced at Kuroo briefly and seemed like he wanted to ask something else but never did. She shrugged it off and never gave any thought to it.

Ever since she had returned to  
practice everyone had been eyeing her weird. Did they know? They didn't, right? Only Yaku and Kuroo should know...

"Is if just me or does Kenma seem cuter lately?" Lev blurts out impulsively when she left for the bathroom, "Like, almost sexy even?"

"Hey! Don't just-" Yamamoto argues but then goes silent in thought, "Well, now that you mention it..."

"Right? I thought so too!" Lev offers.

"She was pretty cute before," Inuoka agrees as he spins a volleyball in his hands, "But now it's different."

"Oh!" The Russian comes to a conclusion, "Is this what they call sex appeal?"

"Oi! Don't be talking about your team mate like that you asshole!" Yaku hisses and delivers a swift kick to Lev's lower spine. The ace lets out a pained shriek and doubles over in pain as he clutches at his back.

"But-!" He tries to defend himself to no avail.

"No buts! If you have time to yap it then you have time to keep practicing!" He shouts, lifting the tall boy up by the collar and nearly throwing him across the gym towards the net. The ace hurriedly apologizes and begs for his upperclassmen to spare him.

Kenma stares at the ground outside the doors of the gymnasium. She already felt uncomfortable and just wanted to go home.

"How long have you been standing there?" Kuroo questions and she turns around to see him leaning against the doorway with his arms crossed and water bottle in hand. Kenma turns her head ever so slightly to look at him before giving a lazy shrug.

"Doesn't matter." She replies monotonously.

"Practice is almost over," He says, sensing her discomfort, "After that we can go home together."

The setter is silent for a few moments before sighing and turning around to make her way back into the gym with the rest of her team mates. Kenma ignores everything they've said and curtly explains a new strategy she was thinking of using in official matches.

When she arrives home she immediately collapses onto her bed; exhausted. The bleached blonde would have instantly fallen asleep had it not been for her phone buzzing twice to signal that she had a text. Peeking at her notifications she saw it was from Hinata.

**____________________  
From: Shoyo**

**Did you get home from practice yet??  
____________________**

With a soft smile curving on her lips she quickly responded.

**____________________  
To: Shoyo**

**Yes. Did you?  
____________________**

**____________________  
From: Shoyo**

**Yup! Argh my muscles really hurt today ;-;  
____________________**

**____________________  
To: Shoyo**

**Me too- take a hot bath. It helps lol  
____________________**

**____________________  
From: Shoyo**

**I should've thought of that sooner! Brb @_@  
____________________**

She couldn't help but chuckle at this. Pulling her covers over her she closed her eyes before receiving yet another text.

**____________________  
From: Kuso**

**Do you think cats have feelings?  
____________________**

Kenma groaned and rolled her eyes before typing out an annoyed response,

**____________________  
To: Kuso**

**Stop.  
____________________**


End file.
